


A Love Written On a Page

by merlinlovesarthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinlovesarthur/pseuds/merlinlovesarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon is a famous actor, Merlin Emrys is a waiter in a restaurant where the rich and famous dine at. Follow their story from the time they first meet to... Well you just have to wait to find out.</p><p>For character info go to here: http://merthurandbeatles.deviantart.com/art/A-Love-Written-On-a-Page-351941245</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Written On a Page

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Merlin/Arthur, Lancelot/Gwen, Gwaine/Merlin (tiny bit), Leon/Morgana
> 
> Merlin (C) BBC
> 
> Warning: Mention sexual act
> 
> A/N: I have changed a few things, for example: Arthur's mom is still alive.

 

 

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Merlin groaned rolling over onto his left side to hit the alarm clock. Of course it took a few hits to the bedside table for him to finally hit the 'Snooze' button. Putting head under the pillow and getting himself comfortable once again to fall back to sleep the alarm went off once more. The same annoying beeps that ruined his every morning.

"All Right!" Merlin groaned loudly hitting the clock hard as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Stretching arms over his eyes he muttered, "I hate mornings." Throwing the blanket off he quickly grabbed his work clothes that were thrown at the end of his bed. Knowing well enough that he would not have time for a shower and breakfast, he got dressed and headed to the main part of the flat he shared with his two best friends, Guinevere Thomas, commonly known to all her friends as Gwen, and William Andreas, commonly know as Will to his friends.

"Morning Merlin." Will greeted with a smile.

"How can you be all smiles at..." Merlin looked at the clock, "Seven-thirty in the morning?" He asked turning the coffee pot on. Fortunately Will left a good amount of water left for him, some didn't have to refill the pot.

"It's a beautiful day!" He exclaimed motioning towards the window where Merlin could see the sun peaking out behind the buildings, "And of course it does help that I have a date Vivian." He winked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good luck with her mate." Merlin chuckled as he filled his mug to the brim with coffee, "You're going to need all the luck you can get." Of course the comment make Will backhand him on his head, but was laughing at the same time.

"Morning boys." Gwen yawned as she entered the room.

"Sleep well?" Merlin asked rubbing his head but grabbed a mug and poured the coffee to the brim as well. Knowing full well that she took hers black as well. Will was the only one of the three who added sugar and milk.

"Brilliant." She replied accepting the mug from Merlin, "Thanks." She smiled and taking a small sip.

"But then our dear Gwen always has the best sleep out of all of us." Will commented putting his mug into the sink to be washed later.

"Hardy Har-har." Gwen rolled her eyes, "Maybe you would get a better night's rest if weren't jerking off to your mental image of Vivian all night long." Merlin and Gwen both burst out laughing while Will crossed his arms but finally joined the laughter. Placing his mug on the table Merlin went to the small pantry a grabbed a box of Cheerios for himself. 

"I do not wank about her all night long." Will finally managed to say after laughing, "It is just half the night." Merlin chuckled as he sat down beside Will with his bowl of cereal. 

"Whatever you say." Merlin said before eating a spoonful of cereal. He looked at the clock on the stove again, seeing it was only ten minutes since the last time he checked. He did not want to be late for his job at the popular restaurant Albion's Fine Gourmet, owned by Cenred King, who was a complete ass. The only reason Merlin was able to stand the man and work was because the pay was good, since CEOs, Directors, Producers, Actors, and Models were the only ones that could afford the meals. Between the three friends, Gwen paid for grocercies at the same time paying off her loan, Will paid for the satellite, internet and whatever needed fixing throughout the flat and Merlin handled the bills.  

"Did you hear about Arthur Pendragon?" Gwen asked as she sat down across from Merlin with jam on toast. Merlin sighed, while Will just rolled his eyes sitting himself down beside Merlin. 

"Of course not." he stated, Merlin knew the distain he had for the blonde actor, "Merlin and I haven't lost our brains to like the likes of him." Gwen stuck her tongue out at Will, and taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Go on." Merlin shrugged taking another spoonful of cereal. Gwen had a huge crush for the actor that starred in,  _A Knight of the Night_ ,  _Valiant_ , and  _Diamond Mask_ to name a few, which were all written and directed by his own father, Uther Pendragon, president of  _Camelot Productions_. 

"Well he and that model, Sophia Tyson, have broken up!" she squealed in delight. 

"Another one bites the dust." Will chuckled recieving a slap on the arm from Gwen. 

"Seems he can't keep a girlfriend, even if his life depended on it." Merlin commented, more to himself, "What happened this time?" he asked, even though in truth, he did not care for the reason why. 

"Something about her using him just to be known to all the people." Gwen replied, "But what does that matter, he is single!" she smiled and finished up her toast. 

"He'll get another girl and find something wrong and dump her." Will muttered, "It's nothing new, this was like his what? One Hundredth girlfriend?" 

"No, she was not." Gwen shook her head, "He has only had five girlfriends since he became famous." she explained. 

"Ah, yes." Will rolled his eyes, "You think his fame would have died down by now." he looked at Merlin, who finished up his cereal, but nodded in agreement, "Two years, that is a long time for any actor or actress." Merlin stood up and took his bowl and mug and placed them in the sink. 

"Well he is different." Gwen sighed resting her head in her hand. Merlin looked at the time and seeing that it was now five to eight, and he had to catch the bus, he waved goodbye to his friends and ran out the door. Merlin ran down the four flights of stairs, surprising himself when did not fall. As he turned the corner from Essiter Drive onto Bayard Street, he saw the bus pulling up to the stop.  Out of breathe he paid the driver the amount of money needed and found a seat near the front. Pulling out his iPod he selected shuffle and listened to  _50 Ways to Say Goodbye_ by Train.   

_2 Hours later..._

Arthur groaned waking up to the sun shining into his eyes, he looked at the clock on his iPhone 5 to see it was 10:05 in the morning. Throwing the blanket off and dragging himself out of bed, he took his boxers off and stepped into the shower and let the cold water wake him up, before turning it to warm to wash his hair. Once he was sure the shampoo was all but gone he stepped out, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Quickly giving his hair a quick dry with another towel, he went to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, a black shirt, a red sweater and black boxers. Quickly getting dressed he headed downstairs to the den to see Morgana, his half-sister, drinking tea and reading the latest, Cosmo magazine. 

"Here comes the prodigy." Morgana teased looking up from the page she was on, "How many girlfriends have you had now?" Arthur walked to the rocking chair and sat down, "Over fifty? Did you beat father's rep yet?" she asked sarcastically. 

"Morgana..." his voice low and warning.

"Oh... did I hit a sore spot?" Morgana smirked, knowing full well that the topic of how many women their father slept with was a weak spot for Arthur. The reason was because his mother, Ygraine, had left Uther, two months later after Arthur was born. Even though Uther had Arthur to look after, it never stopped him seeing other women. When Arthur was three years old Uther had remarried to Morgana's mother, Anne, while Morgana was five years old. Times were happy between the four, until a year later when Anne had passed away due to illness. 

"Well at least my mother might be alive." Arthur shot back, but quickly regretting the words he had just spoken. 

"Arthur!" Uther yelled as he entered the den, "Do not speak to your sister like that ever again." he ordered as if Arthur was just a child and not a full grown adult. 

"Yes, father." Arthur sighed and started to rock back and forth while Morgana continued reading her magazine and Uther went to the office to make some calls. 

"I'm sorry about what I said about beating your father's rep." Morgana finally broke the silence, placing her magazine down once more. 

"And I am sorry about what I had said." Arthur stopped rocking, "It was uncalled for." Morgana nodded and gave Arthur a small smile, which he returned. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he texted his best mate and fellow actor, Lancelot du Lac. 

 

 Arthur looked at his contact list and stared at Gwaine Anderson's name and tapped his fingers on the arms of the chair. After a moment of just staring at the name he decided to text the model to invite him to the lunch as well. 

****

Putting his phone in his pocket he grabbed his wallet from the front parlor. Since he had a few hours to spare he decided to go for a drive around London. Grabbing his keys for his red mustang 300, he put on his sunglasses and the top down and sped off. 

Arthur loved the feeling of the wind through his hair, for him it felt like freedom. He hated that most of the movies he had starred in have been Produced and Directed by his own father, and mostly all of the movies his father created were in action genre or sci-fi genre. At the beginning it was fun and the stunts were amazing, even though he just sat by and watch his stunt double do all the dangerous stunts. But after so many times you get bored of all the explosion scenes and fighting scenes. He wanted to star in a movie that was either a comedy, romantic-comedy, Drama or even being a voice for a character in an animation like he watched when he was a child.

But at the same time he did not want to disappoint his father, so continued starring in action pack and sci-fi movies. He would wait until his father's time passed, then he would be free to do what he wanted. Also this meant Morgana nagging at Arthur to grow some balls and stand up to his father and do what he wanted, but it was too risky. His father made him a star, he could easily take it away from him. Acting was all that Arthur had, he couldn't lose it because he had his own wants.

Pulling up to a red light he turned his head to his left and saw two girls in the back seat of the van waving at him and screaming his name. He felt for the mother who was in the front, her ears were probably ringing. Arthur turned his attention straight ahead and sighed in relief, just like the mother probably was doing at that exact moment as well, when the light turned green and drove off, while the mother turned right. After another hour and a half he deemed it the right time to head towards the restaurant to meet Lancelot and Gwaine.

 

Merlin ended up thirty minutes late to work, due to traffic and all the stops the bus made. He saw Freya, the young hostess, behind the bar wiping it down, while Morguese the blonde sassy waitress was setting up the tables. Morguese was the first to notice Merlin and smirked.

"Late again, Emrys." she giggled, "What would Cenred think?" Merlin rolled his eyes and continue his way towards the back to put his stuff away before opening. Since he first started at Albion Restaurant, he and Morguese never saw eye to eye. It also did not help that he was dating Cenred King, the boss, who Morguese had a major thing for.

"Late again... Merlin." a male voice came from behind just as he hung his jacket on the coat hook. He turned around to see Cenred with his arms crossed across his chest, "What were you doing?" he asked. Merlin quivered under the glare he was recieving.

"N-Nothing." Merlin stuttered, "The bus was caught up in traffic."

"Lies!" Cenred yelled as he slapped Merlin across the face, "Who were you with?"

"I was with no one!" he replied back recieving another slap. He would leave, Cenred, he would, but he was scared. He tried once before, but Cenred threatened his mother's and friend's lives if he ever tried to leave him again. In the beginning he was loving, caring, and sweet but he showed his true colours after their first anniversary as a couple. Now it was coming up to their third anniversary as a couple, not that Cenred cared.

"Listen..." Cenred growled as he grabbed Merlin's wrists tightly, "You belong to me, and if you ever tell anyone about what goes on between us or even try to leave I will kill your mother and friends, understand?" Merlin nodded, but Cenred's grip only tightened.

"Yes, I understand." Merlin looked down to his feet.

"Good." Cenred let go of his right wrist and grabbed his chin to make him look up, "And money is going to be docked off your pay." with those words he slammed his lips onto Merlin's. Once he broke the kiss he went towards his office slapping Merlin's ass on the way. Merlin rubbed each of his wrists and took a couple deep breathes to calm himself before heading back out from the back towards the bar.

"Hello Merlin." Freya smiled as she saw Merlin.

"Hey." he put on a smile and went behind the bar, "How are things with you and Victor?"

"Great, he is taking me out tonight for supper." she squealed happily, "It's our fourth year anniversary of being together." she sighed as she thought about the tall, dark haired, green eyed man she was in love with.

"Maybe he'll finally propose." Merlin nudged her with his elbow gently. She returned the nudge with a clear blush on her face.

"One day..." She paused, "I hope..." she smiled sadly. Merlin lifted her chin so she looked straight into his eyes.

"He will propose to you one day." he spoke calmly, "And if he doesn't, he is classified as crazy." This made Freya laugh and hug Merlin.

"Thanks Merlin!" she said into his chest and pulled away, "And what about you?"

"With Cenred?" Freya nodded, "All right, I don't think there will be a proposal." Merlin rubbed the back of his neck and trying to keep his gaze away from Freya.

"Like you said to me." she smiled, "One day, but we better get to work, looks like our first customer is coming in the door." she walked to the front and greeted the three men.

 

As Arthur was driving towards the restaurant his cellphone started to buzz beside him.

"Hello." he greeted making sure there wasn't any cops around.

"Hey, mate!" Gwaine's voice sounded over the other end.

"Hey, what is going on?" Arthur asked signalling over to the left of him.

"Mind picking me up?" Gwaine asked making Arthur groan, "I'm at Hyde Park."

"Fine, see you there." Arthur sighed and hung up quickly before Gwaine could say anymore. Luckily for Arthur the park was on the way to the restaurant. Ten minutes after the phone call with Gwaine, he arrived at the park and honked at the shoulder length brown haired man, smoking a cigarette and flirting with a boy that was probably eighteen years of age, "Gwaine stop flirting with the boy that probably has a bigger dick than you and get into the car!" Arthur yelled laughing at Gwaine's expression who stomped on his cigarette and stalked over to the car. Instead of opening the door like a normal human being, he jumped into the car, "GWAINE!" Arthur frowned at his friend.

"That is what you get for ruining my chances with Henry." He buckled in and put his hands behind his head as Arthur started driving once more towards the restaurant, if traffic was good, would take eight minutes. But this was London, and the streets were packed, especially at 11:30 in the morning. So the drive ended up being twenty-five minutes of endless chatter from Gwaine.

"Finally..." Arthur sighed parking the car and turning the ignition off.

"Arthur! Gwaine!" Arthur looked towards the entrance to see Lancelot waving them over. Arthur grabbed his beanie hat and pulled it over his head and sunglasses on. Gwaine gave Lancelot a thumbs up before putting on his baseball cap and sunglasses on.

"Hello, Lance." Arthur greeted shaking his friend's hand.

"Very formal." Gwaine waved Arthur off and pulled Lancelot into a hug, "This is how you greet someone mate." and with that pulled away from Lancelot.

"Let's just go in before someone recognizes us in these pathetic disguises." Arthur groaned.

"Let's." Lancelot agreed and opened the door and let Arthur and Gwaine go through before him. Arthur's first impression of the restaurant was of awe. The decorations as he walked into the building was beautiful, as if they were in the medieval times. The colour was between dark blue to silver and it mixed well with each other.

"Welcome to Albion, I'm Freya, your hostess." A young woman with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail greeted them, "How many?"

"Three." Gwaine replied before Arthur could get a word out of his mouth. Freya nodded and grabbed three menus before leading them to their table.

"Actually could we have that one over in the far corner?" Arthur asked pointing to the booth in the back right corner.

"Of course." Freya smiled and redirected them to the desired table. Placing each menu in front of where each would sit, "Your server today will be Merlin, enjoy you're lunch." And with those words left the three of them to discard their disguises, since it was a little bit darker than the rest of the restaurant. Picking up their menus they looked over the specials.

"Hello, I'm your server today, Merlin." Arthur jumped a bit in his seat, which made Gwaine and Lancelot chuckle, "Um... sorry for startling you."

"It's quite all right." Arthur put the menu down and looked up to their waiter for the afternoon.

"Don't worry, he's always jumpy." Gwaine put a hand on his shoulder, "Being a celebrity and all..." Arthur couldn't speak up for himself as he stared at the man before him. His hair was either dark brown or black, eyes blue as the ocean, his lips were plump, his cheekbones sharp and his ears. Yes they were big, but perfect on the man before him. Suddenly he heard Gwaine who sat across from him clear his throat.

"Oh... um... sorry." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's... all right..." Merlin blushed and took out a note pad, "What may I get you three today for drinks?"

"A rum and coke for myself, love." Gwaine said with his arm across the back of the booth.

"A pint of beer, thanks." Lancelot smiled and opened his menu once more.

"A scotch and coke for me." Arthur ordered with a smile, which Merlin returned awkwardly.

"I'll let you look over the menu." Merlin turned quickly and headed towards the bar. Arthur sighed and slumped down into the seat a bit.

"What was that about, Mate?" Gwaine asked with smirk across his face and leaning over the table waiting for an answer. Arthur straightened up in his seat and glared at Gwaine wanting to punch the smirk off his face, but since he was in a public setting and he had already enough damage control with his PR, he decided against it.

"What was what about?" Arthur asked choosing to ignore what had just taken part a few moments ago.

"Don't play that game with us, Arthur." Lancelot nudged him in the arm, "Gwaine and I, both saw how you were looking at him."

"I was not!" Arthur whispered angrily.

"Whatever you say mate." Gwaine raised his hands, "We saw what we saw."

"Pratically eye raping him." Lancelot chuckled along with Gwaine. Arthur sighed in frustration, it was going to be a long lunch.

  
"Afternoon Elena." Merlin greeted the woman with her long blonde hair in a messy bun that stood behind the bar, "How are you this fine day?" Elena looked towards Merlin and smiled her toothly smile that made Mordred Tyson, another waiter that worked at Albion, fall for her.

"Quite all right." she replied, "How about you?"

"Pretty good." Merlin shrugged, "Anyways I need a scotch and coke, rum and coke and a pint of beer for table twenty-five." Merlin placed the piece of paper he ripped from his notepad down in front of Elena.

"Of course." Elena nodded and reached to grab three cups from the shelves behind her and then the scotch and rum from the mini fridges along with two cans of coke, "So who are you serving over there?" She asked shrugging her head in the direction of Arthur Pendragon, Lancelot Du Lac and Gwaine Anderson.

"I can't tell you." Merlin replied tapping his fingers on the bar.

"Why not?" Elena poured a quarter of scotch into one of the glasses and quarter of rum in another before adding the coke to the mixture. Merlin wished he could tell her straight out that it was Arthur, but he knew how she would react. She was a huge fan of the blonde actor and would make a scene in front of everybody.

"I'll give you three hints." Merlin smiled, "One now, one when I take down the meal and if they order dessert."

"And what if they don't order dessert?" Elena raised her eyebrows leaning closer to Merlin.

"Then when I write up the bill I will give you the last hint." Elena smiled and waited for Merlin to give her the first hint, "Two are actors and one is a model." And with those words left Elena to think to herself, with the drinks she had poured. Just as he was about to reach the table where the three celebrities sat, Morguese came around the corner and purposely bumped into Merlin making him fall down face first.

 

"FUCK!" Arthur yelled as the scotch and coke splash onto him, with the ice hitting him on random parts of his body. Standing up he looked to the floor to see their waiter, Merlin, whom he thought was good looking lying on the floor, "You idiot! Do you know how much this suit costs!"

"I'm so sorry." Merlin apologized getting up from the floor quickly and grabbing a handful of servettes started wiping down the table.

"Do you know how much this suit costs?!" Arthur repeated crossing his arms. Merlin stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Arthur.

"Look I am sorry, I don't know what you want me to do." Merlin replied and continued on with cleaning up.By now both, Lancelot and Gwaine, were trying to help Merlin out,

"Gwaine! Lance! What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled, "He is the waiter let him do it!"

"Is there a problem over here, sir?" Arthur turned to see a man around his own height, with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a scruffy looking beard. Arthur saw in his periphial vision, Merlin, suddenly tense up.

"Yes, your waiter here, Merlin..." he paused and waved his hands around indicating the mess, "Spilt all our drinks onto us, especially my four hundred pound shirt!"

"I am extremely sorry, sir." the man apologized, "My name is Cenred King, I own this restaurant, and whatever you wish you may have." he explained with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I would like a free meal for a half a year." Arthur replied, "And that some of this comes off his pay." he pointed to Merlin for emphisis on who it was, even though it was obvious.

"Of course." Cenred nodded, "His pay will be half down for two months." Arthur smiled as he watched Cenred walk away.

"I said I was sorry you prat!" Merlin spoke soon after Cenred left. Arthur looked at the man and rolled his eyes.

"Come one Gwaine, Lance." Arthur turned on his heels and headed out of the restaurant.

 

"Hey I am sorry for his reaction." the model, Gwaine Anderson, smiled at Merlin, "He acts like a woman before her period." Merlin had to laugh at that. A friend of Arthur, making fun of him.

"I am sorry that I ruined your lunch." Merlin apologized, but Gwaine just waved him off and grabbed a napkin from another table then got a pen out of his shirt pocket. Merlin watch him scribble something on the napkin quickly before pocketing the pen once more and handing the napkin to Merlin.

"Don't worry about it." Gwaine winked, "See you around, Merlin." he grinned and walked out of the restaurant.

"Sorry about Arthur." Lancelot said putting ten pounds into his hands, "Bye."

"Bye." Merlin nodded and bent down to pick up the larger pieces of glass.

"Having fun Merlin." Morguese's smooth voice came from behind, "Seen you had a nice fall."

"It should be you on your hands and knees picking the glass up off the ground." Merlin growled and stood up to face the blonde, but he noticed that there was an audience and thought better of fighting with his co-worker, which would end up docking more money off his pay. He turned and walked towards the kitchen to grab the broom and dustbin to get the smaller pieces of glass off the floor.

"Are you all right, Merlin?" Freya asked coming up beside him as he searched around the storage room.

"I'll be all right." Merlin sighed grabbing the broom from the right corner and the dustbin near the back of the tiny room.

"I can't believe Morguese would do such a thing..." she paused thinking over her words, "Actually scratch that, I can believe she would do a thing like that." She rubbed Merlin's arm.

"Don't worry about it." Merlin smiled, "Go and greet the customers." Merlin nudged her foreward. Freya looked at Merlin once more before heading back to the door to greet the regular business man, Edwin Orinta. Merlin meanwhile headed back to the table in the corner and swept up any pieces that he missed. Once he finished he headed to the kitchen and dumped it in the trash.

"Merlin, may I have a word with you in my office." Cenred ordered, his voice extremely tight. Merlin took a deep breathe in as he walked into the medium sized office, with awards for the best restaurant to certificates with the name, Cenred King, written in bold capital letters, "How dare you embarrass me and my restaurant!" Cenred yelled and slapped Merlin across the face.

"I'm sorry, Cenred." Merlin looked to the floor not wanting to see the fury in Cenred's eyes, "But Morguese bumped into me." Merlin explained, but quickly regretted saying anything because all it got was another slap to the face.

"Really? Merlin?" Cenred yelled and grabbed Merlin by his face and forced him to look straight into his eyes, "Blaming you idiocity and clumsiness on others!" Cenred realeased his grip on Merlin's face and turned to look at the wall, crossing his arms, "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you as my boyfriend." he started talking out loud, "You are useless. A piece of dirt." he turned to look at Merlin and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Cenred, fuck off!" Merlin yelled as Cenred just held tighter, "You're hurting me!"

"So what?" Cenred rolled his eyes and with other hand held Merlin's face once more and roughly kissed him, "Get back to work, and remember tell anyone about what happens between us." He leaned closer to Merlin to whisper, "You're two friends will get it." Cenred chuckled letting go of Merlin, who in turn quickly made to exit the office and get back to waiting on the customers. Before he stepped into the dining area of the restaurant he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the napkin that Gwaine Anderson left.

_Hey,_

_I just met you and this is crazy... but here's my number... so call me maybe?_

_02657490390_

_Gwaine :)_

Merlin smiled and quickly pocketed it away. He knew he couldn't call him, Cenred would find out somehow and it would all go to hell. He didn't want to cause any trouble to anyone else into his problems. They were his own to bother with. Stepping into the dining hall he saw that his area had two tables waiting to be served. Grabbing the notepad and pen in his shirt walked to the customers with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Albion, I'm Merlin and I'm going to be your waiter this afternoon." he greeted and counted down how many hours until he could go home.

"Don't you think you were a little rough on the waiter?" Lancelot asked running up beside Arthur, "I mean it was an accident." Arthur just kept on walking to his car, he didn't want to hear what Lance had to say about what just happened.

"He ruined a perfectly good shirt." Arthur answered, "A four hundred pound shirt to be exact and I don't think his measley pay is going to fix it or get me a new one." he continued on explaining, "It's lucky I didn't have him fir-" he was cut off by a loud female scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Arthur turned to see a young, maybe around sixteen, brunette, in front of him and Lancelot, "IT'S ARTHUR PENDRAGON AND LANCELOT!" She had tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Wait up, Arthur!" Gwaine yelled from behind the two.

"AND GWAINE ANDERSON!!!" The girl cried out once more, "Can I get your autographs!?" She asked loudly and quickly that the three of them almost couldn't understand what she had said.

"Of course." Arthur plastered on his famous grin he used in public, "Who should we make it out to?" he asked grabbing the pen and notebook she held out to him.

"My name is Hannah, I am a major fan of you three, especially you." she pointed to Arthur and giggled. Arthur smiled and signed the notebook before passing it on to Gwaine, who then signed the book and handed it to Lancelot.

 

The girl waited anxiously and when she got it back she screamed for joy, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she stood on her tippy toes and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek, before running towards the restaurant where her parents stood waiting for her.

"I'm heading hom before anymore..." he waved in the direction of Hannah, "Give me grief for being Arthur Pendragon."

"But that is who you are, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Gwaine teased pinching Arthur's cheek as a mother would usually do. Arthur swatted Gwaine's hand away and got into his car.

"Are you coming Gwaine?" He asked putting on his sunglasses.

"See you later, Lance." Gwaine smiled patting Lancelot's back before getting into the passenger's seat and clipping on his seatbelt.

"See you around, mate." Lancelot waved as Arthur put the car in reverse, "Say hello to Morgana for me."

"Yeah, all right!" Arthur yelled back and drove off towards Gwaine's penthouse flat on Victoria Cresant.

 

"So..." Elena dragged on sitting down beside him, "Arthur Pendragon?" Merlin nodded and felt his face grow hot, "And you called him a prat?" Merlin looked up to Elena who was smiling a huge grin, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah..." he blushed, "Not my best moment of my life." Elena reached over and put a hand on his, "But if Morguese hadn't tripped me, everything would have been fine." Merlin sighed and looked down to his cup of tea.

"Morguese?" Elena asked, her tone clearly showed shock, "Why would Morguese ever do such a thing? She is so nice." Merlin shook his head knowing that Morguese got along with Elena and Mordred just fine. The only people she did not get along with was himself and Kara the bus girl.

"Well she would." Merlin stated, "She will never show her true colours to you." Merlin shook his head, "She likes you and Mordred... but..." he paused.

"But?" Elena pushed him on.

"But with Kara and I, she treats us like crap." he finally admitted, "I don't know why, nor do I know what he had done to make her hate us." Elena placed her right hand on her right shoulder.

"Well if what you say is true..." she paused and looked at Merlin waiting for a confirmation, which he simply nodded, "Then I believe you."

"Thanks Elena." he smiled and looked at the clock, "Well break is over." he annouced throwing away his half-eaten sandwitch and dumping the rest of his tea down the drain. Grabbing his notebook once more, headed out into the dining area and started to serve one of the new tables that just came in.

 

Finally Arthur arrived home parking his car into the six car garage and headed into the house. He hoped he didn't have to talk to Morgana or worse his father. He saw Morris, the youngest servant of the household, walk by.

"Morris!" he yelled startling the nineteen year old.

"Sir!" he yelled and cleared his throat, "I mean... yes sir?"

"Is my father or Morgana home?" he asked arms crossed.

"No sir." Morris replied, "Miss Morgana left two hours ago to go shopping and your father is at the studios, sorting out a problem with the crew." he explained. Arthur nodded and waved him off and headed up the stairs to his room. Closing the door behind him and locking it he went into his extremely large walk-in closet and grabbed his red Adidas shirt on. Throwing his Gucci shirt into the laundry hamper, so that later it would be washed. He sat down at his desk and opened up his laptop signing onto Lifebook.co.uk, he saw he had twenty plus friends request. Knowing that they were either going to be producers or other actors trying to befriend him or fans who were adding his account hoping that maybe he was the real Arthur Pendragon instead of some roleplayed. Ignored each friend request quickly. Clicking onto Gwaine's profile he saw his status update,

_Interesting time at Albion XD Met a cute guy, who finally called Arthur exactly what he is... a...wait for it... PRAT!! :P Left him my number :)._

Arthur rolled his eyes at how quickly Gwaine had posted something about the incident.

_Really? Gwaine? Giving the idiot your number? Is that really smart? And what is with this 'wait for it' nonsense?_

Arthur pushed the comment button and started looking more down his homefeed when a notification popped up saying that Gwaine posted on his status.

_Ever watched 'How I Met Your Mother'? If not, suggest you do. Barney Stinson is the man! And the guy is cute and dare I say it... sexy. And since you and Lance are the two straight men of our trio, I'm going after him. :)_

Arthur sometimes wondered about Gwaine and his fascination of USA TV shows.

_You should know by now that I do not watch shows from over the pond and that I rather watch, Dr. Who and Sherlock._

Arthur then decided to log off his account and went to the ever his IMDB page and clicked the reviews that his fans left for him. There was the usual ones about how great he was and how his acting was incredible. But then of course there were the ones who critized his ways of acting or his movies he played in or himself, 'But no one really knows the real me, do they?" He thought to himself. As he scrolled down he found a review that interested him.

_Posted: 13/05/2012 by Dragonlord7856_

  
_Arthur Pendragon really needs to branch out on his choice of movies. I mean, there are so many I can take of action films. Does he always do what his daddy wants him to do? He is after all, what, twenty two? Until he does, to me, he is a mediocre._

Arthur sighed and slammed his laptop closed before storming down the stairs and into the living room. Grabbing the remote he turned the TV on and switched it to a pre-recorded episode of Dr. Who, starring Matt Smith.

"So what happened?" Mordred asked coming up beside Merlin as he was finishing cleaning off his last table.

"Morguese happened." Merlin replied scrubbing at a tough stain that landed on the table, "And don't say she is an angel, because she is not." Merlin added turning to look at Mordred who had his mouth open as he was about to say something.

"How did you know I was going to say something along those lines?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I get it from Elena a lot." Merlin shrugged, "But then she doesn't show her true colours to you or Elena or anyone else for that matter." Merlin smiled to himself as he finally was able to remove the stain, "She only shows it towards myself and Kara." he looked over to the young girl, probably in her early teens, who was finishing cleaning up her table so that when the night shift came in, the tables would be ready.

"So what did she do?" Mordred asked making himself comfortable sitting in the booth.

"She tripped as I was serving the drinks." Merlin replied and sat down across from Mordred, happy with his work on the table, "Which then resulted in all that mess." Merlin let his fingers run through his hair slowly.

"Okay." Mordred started to twiddle around with his thumbs, "You know you are going to have a field day with Elena over there." he motioned towards the bar where the blonde was putting the glasses in their proper places and restocking the wine and other drinks.

"I already told her." Merlin chuckled more for himself, "How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine..." Mordred trailed off, "I mean... we have our fights, but that is normal for a couple." he intertwined his fingers and leaned onto the table, "But I am getting tired of all this talk about Arthur Pendragon." He waved his hands around and interwined them once more, "It's always..." Mordred cleared his throat, "Oh my god, did you know what Arthur has done? Isn't he just fabulous! Arthur! Oh My God I so have to meet him! He is so gorgeous!" Merlin chuckled lightly at Mordred's attempt to sound like a female, but stopped when he saw Elena coming behind him, Mordred stopped as soon as he saw Merlin's facial expression, "She's right behind me, isn't she?" Merlin could only nod.  
"Really? Mordred?" She motioned for him to move over so she could sit down, "How many times do I have to go through this with you?" she sighed as she sat down, "I may like him and obsess over him, but you are the one that I love." she pecked him on the cheek.

"So let me guess..." Merlin smirked at the thought, "The main reason why you have fights is because of Arthur?" Mordred and Elena looked at each other and then back to Merlin, both with a blush forming on their cheeks as they nodded, "Oh my God!" Merlin cracked out in laughter. Elena and Mordred stared at their fellow co-worker/friend and then started to laugh along.

"So when are you and Cenred moving in with each other?" Elena asked once the laughter calmed down.

"Why is it so important?" Merlin asked trying to avoid the subject of his abusive boyfriend.

"Well you have been dating for, what?" Elena started counting on her fingers, "Two years and three months, by now normal couples have moved in with each other." Merlin sighed and ran his right hand through his hair, trying to keep himself calm. The topic always was brought up every week, and Merlin was close to screaming, "So tell me, why aren't you moving in with each other, or better yet, getting married?"

"Will you just shut up!" Merlin yelled, making Elena tear up, "Every week you ask the same question that I cannot answer!"

"I-I'm s-sorry." Elena sobbed and walked off towards the back.

"Nice going, Merlin." Mordred sighed and went to follow Elena to calm her down. Looking up towards the clock he noticed it was quater past five.

 

Merlin sighed and headed towards the staff room to grab his things and go back home. As he entered he saw Mordred and Morguese comforting Elena in the middle. Merlin quickly and quietly grabbed his coat from his locker and made his way out of the restaurant. He was tired from the days work and tired of how Elena and Mordred were totally oblivious to Morguese's true nature, even after telling them. Just as he was about to exit the restaurant and hand grabbed his wrist, turning around he saw Cenred, who smiled and started walking towards his office.

"Where do you think you are going?" Cenred asked once inside his large office.  
"Home." Merlin replied.

"Really?" Cenred chuckled under his breath, "I guess I haven't made it clear enough." he pushed Merlin down onto a chair, "From now on, you will come to my office before you leave." Before Merlin could say anymore, Cenred kissed him hungrily and pulling at his shirt. Merlin struggled under Cenred's weight, and tried pushing the stronger man off him to no avail. Cenred of course had enough of Merlin struggling and slapped him across the face as he started taking off his pants.

Soon both were naked and Merlin was on his hands and knees as Cenred fucked him. Cenred's right hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming too loudly for others to hear. Merlin sobbed as Cenred finished and pulled out of Merlin.

"Get dressed." Cenred ordered Merlin as he picked up his own clothes and put them on. Merlin quickly dressed himself, wiped his eyes so that no one would notice that he had been crying. Leaving the office Mordred came up to him, but Merlin just walked past him, with his head down. He couldn't wait until he got home.

Once Dr Who was finished Arthur turned off the TV and headed into the kitchen to see what the maid had prepared for their, as in Uther, Morgana and himself, dinner. Grabbing the plate that was marked Arthur, he smiled to see his on of his favourtie things to eat, pork tenderloin with stringed beans, baked potato and gravy on the side.

"Already digging in?" a feminine voice came from behind him. Turning around he saw Morgana leaning on the door frame.

"You're home early, Morgana." he returned the plate to its original spot.

"I was going to say the same thing." Morgana smirked making herself comfortable on one of the stools near the counter.

"Lancelot couldn't stay long." Arthur lied, "And you know with Gwaine." Arthur shrugged as he leaned onto the counter.

"Really, Arthur..." she shook her head slowly with a smile, "You are going to lie to me?"

"Gwaine told you already didn't he?" Arthur ran a hand through his hair, "Can't trust him with any secrets." Morgana giggled and placed a hand on Arthur's.

"Yes." she grew serious, "And from what he told me, you were a right prick to the poor waiter." she looked at him from under her eyelids, "It was an accident." Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed past her towards his room, "Do what you always do, run away from the truth!" she yelled back as he slammed his door and laid himself down and stared at the ceiling. A minute later he decided to go to the club called Flask. Calling up his bodyguard/friend, Leon Parkson.

 _"Hello sir."_ Leon answered after the first ring, like his usual self.

"Leon, it's me." Arthur rolled his eyes.

_"Arthur?"_

"Yes." Arthur chuckled, "Want to go to that club called Flask tonight?" Arthur heard Leon shuffling through something, "And you don't need to check your schedule, since you work for me not my father." Arthur added.

 _"You read me like a book, Arthur."_ Leon chuckled, _"I'll meet you with the car in five minutes."_ and with that hung up. Arthur quickly changed into a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a black t-shirt with the Rolling Stones logo on it, grabbed his beanie hat and walked out of his room.

"Where are you off to?" Morgana asked coming up the stairs with a box of cookies.

"The club, but if father asks say I'm at the coffee shop looking over the script." he replied.

"All right, just make sure you take your script because father will search your room to make sure." Morgana replied walking up the stairs quickly and into her room, which was across from Arthur's. Quickly heading back into his room, he grabbed the script his father gave him that same morning and headed out the door into the awaiting car.

"Drive." he ordered Leon, "Quickly, please." he added.

"Of course." and with those words started driving down the driveway. Turning left onto Nottinghill lane they were on their way.

Merlin had finally arrived back at the flat to see Will with a large smile on his face. Gwen still would be at work and wouldn't be back for another half hour.

"Things go well for you and Vivian?" Merlin asked throwing is stuff onto counter and shrugging off his coat.

"Not well..." he paused with a deep sigh, "Fan-fucking-tastic!" he exclaimed and tapped the empty spot beside him. Merlin sat down as Will put an arm around his shoulder, "Mate, when you find the one... you just know." he chuckled, "You feel a spark, fireworks when you kiss..." he trailed off into thought before quickly shaking himself back to reality, "When you look into their eyes, you don't ever want to look away, it's like there is glue sticking them in one spot." Merlin nodded and smiled.

"This calls for a drink!" Merlin smiled and stood up and walked towards the fridge. Grabbing to bottles of Heineken and walked back to the couch handing one of the bottles to Will. As the two of them sat on the couch drinking their beers, Gwen came in throwing her purse onto the table, grabbing herself a Heinekin after saying her hellos and joined them. Turning the television on the movie, His Last Day, was just beginning. Of course it starred Arthur Pendragon as the lead role. Merlin sighed finishing up his beer and walked to his bedroom saying good night to his two friends. Quickly getting undressed so that he was in just his boxers, he jumped into bed and fell asleep.

_1:58 a.m_

"So I was thinking, I could come back to your place." the brunette that sat beside him, almost on his lap, said in a low purring voice as her hands were sneaking up under his shirt. Arthur chuckled as he paid for his last beer he had just finished. Grabbing his phone he quickly texted Leon.

Grabbing the girl's hand, they both walked from the booth near the back corner to the front of the bar and waited only for a couple minutes before a car pulled up in front of them. Arthur opened the door and let the girl go in first and then got into the car himself.

"Ah, and who is this lovely woman that is joining us tonight?" Leon asked looking in his review mirror.

"This is..." Arthur stalled, forgetting the woman's name, "This is...uh..." the girl rolled her eyes at Arthur's mental lapse.

"Jennifer Everton." the girl replied, "But you can call me Jenny."

"Of course." Leon nodded with a smile. Looking forward once more he put the car into drive and drove off towards the Pendragon estate.

_Twenty Minutes later_

Arthur stepped out of the car and taking Jennifer's hand lead her into the house and up into his room. As they entered his room, he quickly locked the door. Turning around he walked up to Jennifer and kissed her passionately. He felt Jennifer's hands run through his hair and he lead her towards his bed, where she fell promptly on her back. As he worked on getting her blouse off he kissed her neck all the way up to her ears and started to gently nibble on each lobe. Finally undoing all the buttons and removing the shirt he started kissing down her neck slowly, making little marks that would show in the morning. His fingers found the back of her bra and after a fumbling around with the clasps, finally was able to get the offending piece of clothing off. He looked at the woman's breasts and kissed each one tenderly before sucking on her right breast nipple.

"Oh. My. God!" Jennifer moaned in pleasure letting her hands find Arthur's pants and began to unbuckle him and pulled his pants down. Letting her hand rest on the front of his boxers she rubbed it slowly, feeling the hardness grow. A minute later they were both naked and sweaty as Arthur thrusted himself into Jennifer, "Oh yes! Yes!" Jennifer yelled as she was getting close to climaxing. Arthur threw his head back and bit his lip as he finally realeased into Jennifer. Arthur stood up and took the condom off and threw it out into the garbage. Jennifer was already on her side falling into a deep slumber. Arthur came up behind her slowly and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Tomorrow his father's most trusted friend and PR agent, Gaius, would have to get Jennifer to sign the confidentiality agreement form. But at that moment he did not have to worry about it. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell my story went from 5 chapters or whatever it was, to 1, because it was all in one day. I don't think the other chapters will be this long, so yeah.


End file.
